habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Gamified Reading/Finriq
Finriq is the guild's only NPC. His character first appeared in an extended questline of the Bookwyrm challenges. As a bot, he made his first report on October 10, 2019. Backstory Finriq was found on a mission of The Bookworms guild to leave Habitica and drive off the Bookwyrms that were plaguing the land. He first appeared in a message that read: : @crtuchman, however, has had better luck. @crtuchman returns with a small man who looks very scared at seeing our large crew. Finriq expressed surprise when he found out that the guild planned to drive the Bookwyrms away, saying, "They’re invincible. You’ll never do it." He later admitted that he served the Bookwyrms, too scared to resist them, but followed the warriors and assisted them in defeating the evil Bookwyrm Queen. At the end of the storyline, @loverofbooks invited Finriq to come back with him and help run the Gamified Reading guild. Finriq accepted and became the guild treasurer and herald. Early life Little is known about Finriq's early life. All that we know is that he lived outside of Habitica's borders and at some point gave in to the Bookwyrms and served them. He was a wanderer, picking up various pieces of information along the way. @loverofbooks has often asked Finriq about his early life, but Finriq remains silent, hinting that there is something he has wished to escape through this new life of his. Servitude Finriq served under the Bookwyrms before their reign was broken. He was astonished to find that the Bookwyrms could be defeated and used his knowledge of the Bookwyrm palace to assist @loverofbooks and his army to defeat the Queen. Now Finriq currently serves the guild as treasurer and herald. He keeps all guild donations until they are needed. Every day, Finriq reports the status of any monsters being fought in the guild chat. He enjoys his new life and has never expressed any wish to go back to his old way of living. Guild Roles Treasurer Finriq is the guild treasurer. If anyone gifts to the guild through @loverofbooks, they are given to Finriq's account to keep until they are needed. However, donors are encouraged to gift gems to Finriq directly. They will still receive all donation awards. Herald Finriq reports the status of any current monsters being fought in the guild chat every day. This is run by a Google Script to require minimal interference from @loverofbooks. Bot Mechanics Finriq's account is @Finriq and is run by a Google Script made by @loverofbooks. Reporting Statuses Every day, Google Scripts triggers a function that calculates and posts the statuses of all monsters currently being run. @loverofbooks's account is scanned to ensure that no challenges are missed. Calculating Winners When a monster's health runs out, a function is triggered which picks five winners via the formula described in the challenge description. Finriq does not have the permissions to begin or end challenges for security reasons (gems are involved), but when the winning candidates have been picked, they are emailed to @loverofbooks, who will then check each pick to ensure that the winner has met all requirements to win. If a potential winner is disqualified, he moves on to the next, and so on. Responding to Users @Finriq has been known to respond to users directly in the past, especially when his honor is at stake. It is almost certain, however, that replying to these messages is not part of the code, but is done by a human. Tasks Finriq has one daily, "Report challenge statuses", which is checked off whenever Finriq sends a report. Gem Donation Finriq, as the guild treasurer, accepts the gem donations for the guild. If you would like to donate to the guild, donate to @Finriq and you will receive all donation awards and have your username placed on @Finriq's profile page. Category:Guilds Category:The Armory